


Lingerie

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lap Sex, Lingerie, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia is distracted by a pair of panties you throw on before his meeting.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lingerie

You put the red panties on today, because they were Copia’s favourite. He never explicitly told you this– you could tell by the way his eyes focused on them, the way his lips parted whenever he saw you get in or out of them. Today, he had a very important meeting regarding the Church’s band project, and he had been a mess of nerves the night before– though he had spoken to you of his fears before bed, you had felt him tossing and turning all night. You know a cure, however, for his anxiety. You check the time… if you wooed him just right, you could have him out of here in 15 minutes, just in time for the meeting. 

“Copia?” 

When you come around the corner, Copia looks up from his place trying to smooth out wrinkles in his bedsheets. In a second, you can see the cloud of lust pass over his eyes, and his hands smooth out over his thighs. 

“Dolce mia. You…” he swallows, gesturing to you. You’ve got nothing on top, breasts bare to him and you little red panties on the bottom. “I think you forgot your clothing.” He attempts a laugh, but it dies in his throat and turns into a cough. 

“This is all I plan to wear today,” you sigh, going over to brush your hair at Copia’s vanity. “I’ve finished all my sisterly duties for the week. I’ll just lounge around here… wait ‘til you get back. Maybe even have a little fun with myself while you’re gone, in your bed.”

“Ah,” he acknowledges, breathless. 

“Mhm. I’m feeling a little,” you wiggle your hips a little, “Needy.” You turn around to sort through some things on his desk. Copia’s eyes are trained on your ass in the panties, and where he can see a wet spot forming as you bend over.

“To see you in these, it does things to me. It is sinful, your body,” he says, holding back a moan. 

“Yeah?” you ask, pretending not to listen. You slip your fingers in the waistband, tugging them up a little. You hear Copia’s breath hitch. 

“Cara, may I…?” he murmurs, trying to think of words. You ignore him, organizing his papers. He’d come around once you got him good and hot under the collar. You bend down, get on your knees, and stick your ass up. 

“Oh, fuck– can’t reach…” you mutter. “ _Ohhhh_ …” 

“Questo è tutto. Come to your Cardinal,” he says simply, and you smile, standing. He pats his lap, where you can see from the slight bunch in his suit pants that he’s interested in what you’ve got on. You slide into his lap easily, straddling him face to face. The crotch of your panties is level with where his cock is tucked into his pants, and you can feel it twitch as your heat comes in contact with it. “Did you put these on for me, cara?” he asks, eyeing the red garments. His hands tighten on your hips, ever so slightly. “Did you know what you would do to me?” His right hand comes up to cup your neck from behind, to hold you still. 

“Yes,” you admit, mouth falling open. 

“You want to tease your Cardinal so?” he whispers. “I have a meeting, you know this. I can’t be late…” His fingers trail down to slip between your legs, where he gives a teasing stroke to your clit through the panties. “So we will need to be quick. We know how to turn each other on though, yes? We know all the right places. You want to cum in my lap, cara?”

“Yes,” you repeat. Copia circles his hips up gently, the friction of his hardening cock bumping against you making you clench. He does it again, so perfect that you fall forward against him, lips parting even more in a moan. 

“You want to feel me cum in my pants?” he growls, hot breath against your ear. “Because I will, grinding you into my lap like this. You like the thought of this, no? The idea of your Cardinal stuck in a meeting, having to explain away the stain he has on the front of his pants. What do you think they would say if I told them the truth, hm?” He tilts your chin up to look him in the eye, a stern gaze penetrating you as you wish he would. “That it was a naughty little Sister’s cunt on top of me that caused me to filthy my clothes?” 

“I want to feel you cum,” you whisper. His grip on your chin tightens as he moves the small of your back forward with his other hand, dragging you against him. 

“You must repeat, my mind was elsewhere.”

“I… I want you to ruin my panties with your cum, Copia,” you struggle out.

“I see what you need,” he nods, rocking his hips up. You can feel now, how he’s filled out his pants in record time. “You want me to soak these beautiful panties. Leave them dripping, leave you to remember for the rest of the day who you belong to.”

“Yes, Copia,”

“ _Cardinal_ , please,” he murmurs, ghosting his lips over your cheek. “If you are to ask so much of me, you must address me with respect.” 

“Yes sir,” you whimper. “Cardinal.” 

“If I had the time, Sister, I would–” He cuts himself off with a stuttered gasp followed by a moan, his hips stalling for a moment. “– _Merda_. I caught myself just in time, eh?”

“Oh,” you sigh, falling forward again. He wraps an arm around you, keeping your breasts against him as he rocks your bodies together, rocks his straining cock up against your wet panties. You can already tell how soaked his suit pants are, but neither of you care now. Your nipples grow more and more sensitive the more they rub against his suit jacket, the stimulation sending tingles of arousal through you. 

“You like to feel my cock?” he asks, pressing a soft kiss below your ear as he thrusts upward particularly hard. You moan into his shoulder, grasping at his hair. His cock is so stiff against you, you can feel him throbbing through the material as you arch your back. “I am _so_ hard, cara mia. You feel this. As I meant to say before, if I could I would take my time to bring you to your peak, to rock you toward ecstasy and never let you come down from it.” He lets out a harsh breath, tousled hair falling forward. “But I have a meeting in five minutes, so we’d better fucking hurry.”

“Please,” you beg, grinding down as he thrusts up. “Please, make me cum in my panties, Cardinal.”

“I’m–” He lets loose a stream of curses, breathing rough into your neck, “Ah, shit. Fuck, I’m going to–” 

You gasp again, and pull back to surge into his lips, capturing them in a searing kiss. Copia lets out a startled moan into your lips, and his whole body jerks with the force of his orgasm. You look down just in time to see the beads of white coming through the head of the bulge in his pants, shooting up onto the lace of your pretty panties. Seeing this pushes you over the edge, and you cry out Copia’s name as your orgasm hits as well, dampening the material you’re rubbing against. 

He pulls you in to breathe with you for a moment, but reality soon sets in. “I… I have to go,” he rasps, coughing to clear his throat. “I am– fuck, I am covered in this.”

“Your face would be covered in it if I had my way.”

“Don’t say that. Fuck, please do not say that, or I will miss my meeting and get fired from the project. Gone, my ambitions to become Papa, all for…” He trails off as he looks down to your swollen breasts. “Eh, something completely worth it.” 

You hop off of him like a proud peacock, a smug smile on your lips as you saunter to the bathroom for a few tissues. You help clean him off, but there’s still a rather large wet patch. “Looks like you don’t have time to change,” you sigh, feigning apology. Copia gives you a look, and huffs. 

“It will dry before anyone notices, I have faith.” 

“Not if you start to imagine touching yourself in these,” you say, snapping the red panties. “That’s what I have faith in.” 

Copia whines on his way out the door. 


End file.
